


The Old Omega

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Hannibal, Breeding, Dildos, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, References to Mpreg, Restraints, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Will breeds Omega Hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Omega

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt somebody sent me [ on tumblr](http://http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com/) : "Will teaches Hannibal how to be a good omega for him".

'Shh, shh' Will soothed 'I know. Calm down'.

 

But Hannibal couldn't calm down- didn't _want_ to calm down. He was burning inside with a fever that threatened to consume his very bones, and the only thing that he knew was that he _needed_. He had all but jumped on Will when he opened the front door, finally getting home after finishing his lectures at the Academy. Hannibal came to him crazed and delirious, pawing at his jacket and shirt like one of his randy puppies. He was beyond caring now, though, the only thing that mattered was that he _needed_.

 

'Will' he breathed rubbing his forehead all over his shirt and inhaling deep 'Will'.

 

His partner's smell satiated him a little, just as if a thirsty man had drunk a glass of fresh, cool water. But it wasn't enough.

 

'I need' he begged looking at him with fevered eyes 'I _need_ \--'

 

'Hush' Will said grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. Hannibal squealed and went completely still, the possessive gesture making him submit to his alpha and whine lowly in his throat.

 

'I'm afraid this won't do, Hannibal' he softly chastised 'Look at you, your pants are soaked and messy, you've been leaking for how long now, an hour? I don't want a wild, feral omega who forgets the most basic rules of good company. I know you're in heat, but that is no excuse. If I taught my dogs restraint, I will also teach _you_ '.

 

Hannibal whimpered full of remorse and fear, the thought of having disappointed his mate sitting heavily on his chest.

 

'Now, go upstairs and take off your clothes. Make yourself presentable to me, but don't take a shower. And wait for me on the bed'.

 

Will saw Hannibal go, and poured himself half a glass of whiskey as his family of strays gathered around him. _This is what happens when stray omegas spend half of their life without a mate_ , he thought caressing Winston between the ears. _They grow old and_ _forget how to deal with their heats. Teenagers at least have an excuse, but Hannibal?_

 

Will drank the whiskey in one gulp and sighed. He still couldn't understand how Hannibal had survived three decades alone, spending days on end without being vigorously knotted and bred. He was a magnificent omega, cultured and well educated, and he had had many genetically compatible suitors throughout the years. Hannibal hadn't still revealed why he had taken heat suppressants for so long, but during their very first session Will had made it clear that he wouldn't stand the stink of the artificial junk he used to hide his natural pheromones.

 

'Dr. Lecter' he said with a distinctive alpha growl 'You're the best psychiatrist in town and I respect the opinion of those who recommend you. But I will not tolerate this offending smell. I know you're an omega, so there's no need to hide it with neutralizing deodorants and sprays. I recognize your need to use them with other patients, but not with _me_ '.

 

His words had a tantalizing effect in the old doctor, who nodded and excused himself. He returned a little later freshly showered and clean, and apologized for keeping him waiting. The session continued as if nothing had happened, but an awful lot had. Will could smell submissiveness in every gesture of his therapist, there was an eager and unmistakeable desire to please him. It was more than the politeness and deference owed to a strong, young alpha, it was the meekness of an omega who paid homage in the hope of being noticed.

 

'I know' Will said stroking the fur of Winston when he whined 'He's waiting. As he should'.

 

Will moved unhurriedly to the kitchen and made sure his family had water and food in their bowls. They all sat obediently on the floor, all of his six dogs, and only started to eat when Will gave the order. He poured himself another half-glass of whiskey, and when he was satisfied the pack was behaving properly, he sauntered to the master bedroom. His mate had better followed his instructions to the letter. Or else.

 

*

 

'Well, well' Will said entering the room 'That's better'.

 

Hannibal was naked on the bed, trembling slightly and panting. Any other omega would have been on his hands and knees already, presenting himself properly for his alpha, but Hannibal was curled on his side, watching Will move with fevered eyes.

 

'On your back' Will ordered, and Hannibal complied quickly, squeezing his eyes shut and gulping hard. Will knew it was not rebelliousness on his part, nor any kind of defying attitude, Hannibal was simply unaware of all the nuances of the mating ritual as he had hardly found himself in this position. With his instincts stunted by the continuous use of heat suppressants, he needed a firm, guiding hand to learn proper behaviour.

 

 _Such a waste_ , Will thought coming close to the bed and caressing his mate's silver hair chest. Omegas entered their first heat at roughly twenty years of age, and Hannibal had spent a lifetime without experiencing the ecstasy of submitting to an alpha. It was difficult to know if he was still fertile, but Will liked the idea of seeing the belly of his therapist and mate growing round and taut with new life. But there would be time for that. First things came first.

 

Will left his glass of whiskey on the bedside table and unrolled the restraints that hung from the headboard. They were essential, not because Hannibal was not submissive enough, which he was, but to reinforce the idea that he was going through a necessary training that would bring out the best in him.

 

'Easy' Will cooed as he buckled the heavy leather restraints around his mate's wrists 'I know you need me very much'.

 

'Very much' Hannibal whimpered, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He cried a lot when he was this worked up, and Will thought it was beautiful. His face was so tanned that he could hardly see any blush there, but Will could smell the blood rushing under his skin. He dried his tears and sweat and straddled his chest to buckle up the other restraint.

 

Hannibal let out a tiny wail at the strong smell of his alpha's crotch, already tented and only a bite away from him. He only needed to stick his tongue out and lick the tented pants of his mate to quench his hunger, but he knew the gesture, meek and submissive as it was, would not be appreciated. Will used the same methods with him as with his dogs, and if the family of strays could show restraint when Will teased them with food, so could Hannibal.

 

'Good' Will praised caressing Hannibal's wet cheek. He rubbed his clothed bulge all over his face, watching him mouth after it longingly.

 

'Tsk, tsk' he reminded 'No biting'.

 

Hannibal's eyes watered again because that's all he wanted to do, lick and suck his alpha's cock to show him his devotion. He dreamed about adoring every inch of Will's cock at nights, worshiping for hours on end until his mate was rightfully satiated. Hopefully one day, when he was good and worthy enough, Will would fuck his throat and knot his mouth, but for the time being Hannibal needed to be a good, meek omega for his alpha, and he was determined to prove himself beyond any doubt.

 

Will watched Hannibal's mouth salivate with desire, but he made no movement to engulf or kiss his crotch.

 

'Very good, Hannibal' he praised, nodding in satisfaction. Hannibal had passed this little test, so he unstraddled his chest and padded to the closet 'Now we'll see what it is exactly that you _need_ '.

 

Hannibal let out a wail of despair as he saw Will getting out the training dildo. It was made of glass and very thick, modeled after a magnificent alpha cock with a knot at the base. The dildo was heavily ribbed and studded, and the shaft was full of protruding nubs that created a maddening, almost unbearable friction. Will thought it was beautiful, as there were several colour patterns blown into the glass, but for Hannibal it was nothing short of a torture instrument, because it kept him away from his alpha's cock.

 

'No, please' he begged as more tears trickled down his cheeks 'I need _you_ '.

 

Will smiled smugly.

 

'That's what I'm going to find out' he said kneeling between Hannibal's thighs 'If it's just release what you need, or if you're truly devoted to _me_. As a good omega, you must learn to come only with your mate's cock inside. Otherwise you're no better than a puppy, and I'll give you a pillow to hump tonight while you sleep in the sofa'.

 

'N-no' Hannibal sobbed, the idea of spending the night away from his mate impossible to bear 'Please I've been good- I'll be good, just- Knot me, please'.

 

'I will' Will said pressing the tip of the dildo to Hannibal's hole 'Only if you behave'.

 

'P-pleas-se' Hannibal pleaded one more time, but Will pushed the glass cockhead inside and watched as his mate's hole engulf it greedily. Hannibal was leaking and quite stretched already, his hole throbbing red and swollen with the need of receiving his alpha's cock. The huge training dildo glided smoothly inside him, as deep as Will pushed it, and Hannibal's ragged sobs were music to his ears.

 

'Don't you dare to come' Will warned twisting the dildo inside him to increase the friction 'Or I'll belt your ass raw'.

 

Hannibal pulled at the restraints and whimpered pitifully. The smell of his alpha was overwhelming, Will was so close and warm that for a delirious moment Hannibal thought he'd go mad if he wasn't claimed right there and then. The training dildo felt so good and heavy inside him that he was tempted to let go, he could feel a fevered orgasm building in his belly, but the thought of disappointing his alpha and not behaving as a proper omega was impossible to bear. Hannibal took the glass dildo for ten minutes straight without coming, and by the end of it his sobbing cries would have alerted their neighbours if they had any.

 

'Good and gaping' Will smugly murmured as he took he dildo out with a wet _pop_ 'That's my good omega. Ready for your mate's cock?'

 

Hannibal could have wept of joy when the hard dildo left his puffy hole, but then Will shoved his cock so hard inside him that he cried at the force of the brutal penetration.

 

'This is what you wanted?' Will panted rutting blindly inside him 'Take it then. _Take it!'_

 

Hannibal wrapped his legs around Will, crying through the vicious fuck and knowing he'll be raw and sore for a week when it was over. But he knew this was for his own good, and the idea that he was being good for his alpha made him so happy and proud that he let go and came at last, squeezing Will's cock inside him and feeling his knot start to grow.

 

'Yes' Will breathed darkly 'I'm going to pump you full of sperm until I give you a belly full of puppies. You want that, uh? Greedy old omega'.

 

Hannibal moaned as the thick cum shot inside him, filling him deep and making his belly swell in pain. The bulbous alpha knot started to grow then, sealing his overstretched hole and making sure the rich seed would remain inside him until it took root.

 

Will collapsed over him, sweaty and exhausted but smiling in triumph. The more he knotted Hannibal the more submissive he became, and now he was whimpering like a little puppy, so subdued and lost that Will hugged him in a protective embrace.

 

'You've done so well' he praised grooming his neck with his tongue 'Now rest a little. When my knot deflates I'll get a wide plug so that you carry my sperm all day'.

 

Hannibal purred in contentment, and rested a hand on his swollen belly. Maybe it was not too late for him after all, maybe his mate's fertile seed would take root in him. And then he would be the happiest omega in the world, proud and heavily pregnant.


End file.
